Destroyer:the exile
by klawzzz
Summary: Just like klaw
1. intro

Hey, I'm Destro cinerator.

It all started on the day of my birth...

you see I was born with a strange and rare disease called H.I.S.(Hybrid Interminal syndrome).when I was born (Oct. 24), I had red eyes, a tail with a barb on the end, and red fangs that when you prick them poison seeps out[seviper].Well as soon as my parents found out they were kinda freaked out...but they still loved is untill I was 1 year old and sliced the couch in half, which was pretty [bleep] cool, all I did was hit it with my tail and said posin tal(poison tail), When I was five and got the seviper crown on my head, Klaw used fire punch and knocked my kindergarden teacher on the floor, used flamethrower on the windows and I, and my adopted siblings Fury, Aria, Rapi, and Klaw used bite on our parents paid for the damages and we got we were six years old I used bite on Aria, used scratch to drive on the walls, used poison sting on the kitchen, and used constrict on Fury, Rapi, and our mom and dad got home two things happened at once, our mother had a cow,and we bit our dad on the wrist for no that I was on my own till I could stop doing pokemon I was twelve I found a 65 ft. tunnel in the middle of the forest it had enough room for me to make campfires that are go walking, practice and hone my attacks, and since it was near a lake go swimming as long as there are fish because that means now I am 13. Everyday I write in a journal to keep track of my survival from now on before I tell you what happens on that day you will be reading my journal.I'm a dude.


	2. c1: the invasion

chapter 1:The invasion.

~Aug.23~

---

Things to do today

1-master bite.

2-hunt.

3-listen to corny speech.

4- group with siblings.

5-get examination over with.

6- start invasion.

7-scatter(by then they will have tanks).

8-listen for signal.

9-find parents with siblings.

10-destroy house.

11-get family to clearing.

12-hear signal.

13-rejoin fight

14-feed them

15-get jiggle to make them groggy.

16-get the hitmon bros., and the ena bros. to gaurd family.

17-rub concoctions on family's skin will take effect immedately.

18-eat stuff till pass out.

~Aug.23~

"yawn" I said as I got up and went over to the campfire pit.

"It was time again to do nature #1", I thought as I #1d on the embers of last nights fire.

After I was done doing #1 I said "Time to perfect bite" I said as I was setting up 5 targets.

Once all the targets were set up I aimed at the 1st one and said "bite", as soon as I hit,he made a dent in the wood.

So I aimed at the 2nd and said "bite",and as soon as I hit, I made it almost half way through.I was happy and aimed at the 3rd and said "bite" and as soon as I hit, I made it all the way through.

I got an idea to put the 5th behind the 4th so I moved it and aimed at the 4th and said "bite" and as soon as I hit it, I made it all the way through both.

I looked at my watch it read 10:00,"Time to hunt" I said just as a fox came racing through the clearing.

"piece of cake"I said chasing I had caught, killed and brought back to the campsite (20)12 Deer,(22)14 fox,(11)3 carp,(13)5 bass,(21)13 sparrows,(31)23 mice,(42)34 rats and (27)19 I brought it all bac to camp I slung it on the food pile.

"Calling all that can hear me"said Klaw standing on a stump.

I went over to hear what he was saying.

"Are you tired of being hunted,ridiculed and trapped inside of pokeballs by humans" Klaw asked.

"Yeah,we should be allowed to run free as the wind" said slicer.

"Last time I was in town I got tazed,just for being a hybrid" I said.

"And whats with those pokeballs what the [censored], I mean we're just mindin' our own buissines and we get attacked outta' thin air" said Jella.

"We have to rebel against the humans to get our freedom, who will join me?" Klaw asked.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone.

"Good we will begin our invasion today!" Klaw yelled.

2min. after recruitement.

Allof us were grouped in a small clearing awaiting Klaw, when he popped out and said, "Hey guys I'm gonna get our parents and change them into hybrids. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll come help" I said.

* * *

5 min. after recruitement.

"Well I better go get my examination out of the way" I said as I walked into the pokemon center.

---

"Who's that?" said a voice behind me.

"I don't know." said another voice.

{Just ignore them and they'll go away} I thought.

"Oh, hey Destroyer what are you doing here?" Fury asked.

"Oh, hey Fury daily examination done with nurse Joy"I said.

"Hey, same here exept with ilttle Joy" said Fury.

"See ya at the invasion?"

"See ya at the invasion."

"Oh, hello Destroyer are you ready for your daily examination?" asked joy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, hey what's that?" I asked pointing at the vortex emerging from the computer.

"Hello, I'm Polly the Porygon 2 hybrid." said the hybrid emerging from the vortex.

"Kay" I said "hey, Joy I just want to get this over with."

3 mins. later I hear "**CHARGE**"

and I tore out of there like I was on fire saying "sorry Joy gotta scat, see ya around."

5mins. after I got there I had destroyed 6 houses, and 7 cars, ate 9 pets, 2 humans and 4 captured pokemon."

Mom, dad!" Klaw yelled.

"Help we're trapped under here" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Dude, dig!" we yelled.

Afterwards.

"Thanks"mumbled dad.

"What're your names?"asked mom.

"We're your kids" Fury said

"Wait you're saying all of you are our children" asked mom.

"Uh, yeah."Klaw said.

"We thought you would hate us" said mom.

"we could never hate you guys"he said.

"Well I kinda do" I said.

"now we gotta get to my clearing"he said and as soon as their backs were turned Fury torched the house and Klaw let loose a long shrill howl.

* * *

"You'll be safe and warm here" Klaw said as Fury was lighting the fire pit "See ya."

"Oh hey Polly I see you found your parents."

"Uh, dear whats that?"asked her dad

"Guys this is my friend, Destroyer, Destro for short"she said

"Why you two would look perfect together"said her mom.

She blushed and said as she pushed her parents into my tunnel"_**mom**_."

* * *

"I hate these frickin' tanks" said Arron.

"So what are we up against?" I asked.

"Tanks"

"Cool"

"Not cool"

Not cool...why?"

"We can't destroy 'em"

"I can" so with that I got up and shot through the opening and ate the piolets of all of the tanks, by using wrap.

* * *

"Dinner time what'll you have?"Klaw said

"Bacon" said dad.

"Carp, if its not too much trouble." said mom.

"Its no trouble at all" Klaw said.

* * *

59 mins. after dinner I got jiggle to make them fall asleep, and I got the char bros., and the ghost bros. to guard my family.

They agreed and I got the pokemon DNA, elephant ear leaves, bluberries and aloe.

After I was done mixing the aloe, blueberries, and hybrid spit I put it on the leaves and rubbed it on my family and Polly's parents.

Afterwards I just curled up next to the fire and fell asleep.


End file.
